crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Pet Takes A Bath A Unikitty Parody
My Third Fanfiction With Unikitty And Spongebob Unikitty: Pet Pet! Looks like it's that time of week again: bath time. Pet's pupils dilate Come on, let's go get the water started. You're gonna have to get in that tub, Pet Pet. Now, Buddy, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, or the medium way, in on Pet Pet's eyes or the semi-medium-easy-hard way, or the sorta hard with a touch of awkward-easy-difficulty-challenging way... Pet just stares So that's how you wanna play it, huh? Unikitty: 'Pet Pet! Check out this new toy. Fetch! ''the ball to Pet Pet. Toy boomerangs back to Unikitty and she reads the box Huh? New Boomerang Pet Ball: Really Works! Hmmm. the box but it boomerangs back and hits Unikitty in the head '''Unikitty: ''a bomb strapped to her chest'' Pet Pet! There's a bomb strapped to my chest! It's gonna explode in 3 seconds unless you take a bath!... Pet doesn't react ...Please... explodes ... I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages. of a bathtub, a shower faucet running, and then a bar of soap come up, then a disturbing picture of a giggling girl appears Subliminal Girl: laugh Unikitty: 'I'm sorry you had to see that. ''the phone Hello, Fancy French Restaurant? I've got a naughty a Pet here who won't take a bath. on the other side is talking What? Can you say that again? Slow down, it's like you're speaking some other language! up Hey, Pet Pet! How 'bout some leap frog? Weehee! Okay, your turn. Pet Pet into the wall injuring him, then we see Pet Pet with his Body bandaged Hey, Buddy! How 'bout some leap frog? Pet whacks her on the head with a cane ... I've got a crisp Rainbow Cupcake for the next fella to take a bath in this house! comes in taking a bath then takes Unikitty's Cupcake Ya-da-da-da... dancing That didn't work either, huh? dresses as a pirate Pet Pet! Look what I found! It's an old, pirate treasure map revealing a location of buried pirate treasure in this very house. Come on, boy, let's go get that treasure. Whoo! Okay, Pet Pet, now 40 paces to the left. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... 24, 25, 26, twenty seveeen... looks at Pet Pet 40. The treasure must be in here! bathroom door Wow, Pet Pet, look! A pirate treasure chest. '''Pet Pet: ''(glares at unikitty)'' Unikitty: 'Why, no, Pet Pet, this isn't the bathtub. ''away a paint can It's treasure. Look, doubloons. 2 bars of soap Don't drop 'em... Look at this brooch! a rubber ducky '''Pet Pet: ''(still glaring at unikitty)'' Unikitty: 'I don't know what a pet would want with a brooch! Now why don't you just get into the tub?! ''to throw Pet Pet in the tub but is on Unikitty Get in the tub! to throw Pet Pet in the tub but is unsuccessful again Get in the tub!! to throw Pet Pet in the tub but is unsuccessful again Get in the tub... to throw Pet Pet in the tub but is unsuccessful again In the tub. to throw Pet Pet in the tub but is unsuccessful again In the tub! to throw Pet Pet in the tub but he floats over the tub, and appears back on the floor after 2 seconds Now, Pet Pet, are you gonna get in this tub or am I gonna have to... up Pet Pet off the floor but both end up dangling from the ceiling Pet Pet, could you... Pet licks Unikitty's Paws and She Laughs Pet Pet, no! that tickles! licking Unikitty's Paws Pet Pet! falls in the tub and turns into Angry Kitty. Alright, Pet Pet, you have duped, and/or, frustrated me for the last time. So, if I can't get you to come to the bath, I'll just have to bring the bath to you. all the water in the bathtub. Psst, Pet Pet. Bath delivery. spits water at Pet Pet but misses and hits the sofa instead. Come back, Buddy. I have something to "chair" with you. spits more water at Pet Pet but misses and hits dirty dishes, which cleans and stacks them "Dishes" more like it. "Water" you waiting for, Pet Pet? '''Pet Pet: ''(Making sounds in a tree)'' 'Unikitty: '''Aww, stuck in a tree? It's time to clean up your act, Pet Pet. ''out water at Pet Pet but realizes it's a gramophone playing a record of Pet Pet's sounds. Oh, no! I bathed Pet Pet too hard and removed his skin. Pet, while making sounds mockingly, takes the ladder off the tree Pet Pet! Bring that ladder back this instant. falls down I am really not amused, mister. You are going to take a bath, and you are going to get clean right now. 'Pet Pet: '''Clean. '''Unikitty: '''Don't use that tone of voice with me. You will do what I say when I say. ''Pet slithers forward What are you doing? I am talking to you, mister. Pet stops right next to some mud Do not go near that mud puddle! I'm warning you!, do you hear me? I am giving you three seconds to get away from that mud puddle. One, Pet moves closer to the mud two, Pet moves closer to the mud two and a half... Pet leans over the mud don't make me say three! Pet leans further over the mud Pet Pet! Pet Pet! Pet Pet! Pet Pet!! falls out of the tree and into the mud I'm a dirty Kitty. is in the bathtub 'Pet Pet: '''Ears. '''Unikitty: '''Yeah, yeah, Pet Pet. ''her ears I'm getting behind my ears. Pet grins Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies